Simple nothingness
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Threesome with Hiddleston and Cumberbatch


SIMPLE NOTHINGNESS

"Just lie back, love" Tom whispers against your neck. He's standing in front of you with his tie hanging around his neck and the collar of his white button down open. A slow smile spreads across his lips as he feels the shivers racing up and down your skin. You sigh, your fingers clutching at the ends of Tom's tie.

He guides you back onto the center of the large bed, his hands tracing down your body. He brushes his fingers over your shoulders, cups his large hands over your breasts and squeezes them roughly, and splays his fingers wide over your hips. You sigh, biting your bottom lip as you watch him. His chest rises and falls as excitement begins to overtake him.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispers wickedly. With a smirk, he crosses the room and opens the door. Standing on the threshold is Benedict Cumberbatch, dressed similar to Tom in a loose tie and a white button down with the collar open.

The two men walk over to the bed where you are. You look at them with wide eyes as they stand at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over their chests, zippers already straining against their hardening cocks. Tom smiles as the look of wanton hunger on your face. Ben runs a hand through his messy dark hair and licks his lips. His eyes travel down your form, lingering on the soft swells of your breasts and the full curve of your thighs.

"You didn't tell me she was delectable, Thomas," Benedict said, his voice a husky growl.

Tom grins. "And you've only seen her with her clothes on. Wait until you see that beautiful olive skin with nothing to hide it."

You feel a throb low in your body and squeeze your thighs together. Just the thought of the two of them is enough to make your pussy tingle and get wet.

"You're going to do exactly what we say, do you understand?" Tom says, rolling up his sleeves. Unable to speak, you nod, anticipation bursting through your veins. He smiles. "Good. Now come here."

You scramble off the bed, excitement tearing at you. Benedict smirks, rolling up his sleeves as well. He puts his fingers beneath your chin and turns your face toward his. Without warning, he leans forward and covers your lips with his. His tongue flicks against your lips, demanding entrance. You sigh, and Benedict takes advantage. His tongue traces against yours, exploring your mouth. His kiss is demanding and consuming.

Behind you, Tom slips his tie from around his neck and wraps it around your eyes. Darkness descends around you, heightening every other sense. You feel him standing behind you. Your nerves are on fire from Benedict's lips and tongue and hands.

Sliding his hands around your waist, Tom unzips your skirt and lets it pool around your feet. His nimble fingers work the buttons free on your blouse. He slides it off your shoulders and tosses it away. At last, his hands are on your bare skin, tracing feather-light touches on your arms. You groan and lean forward as Benedict pulls away. The fabric of his shirt brushes against your chest, the cold hardness of his belt buckle pressing into your stomach.

"Mmm, much better," Tom rumbles. He presses his lips against your shoulder before stepping away.

Silence. You stand alone by the bed, straining to hear or sense anything that will tell you where the men are. There's nothing.

And suddenly, you feel hands pulling your arms in front of you, soft silk wrapping your wrists tightly together. One firm tug and you jerk forward, stumbling until you're bent forward over the edge of the bed. Your lace-covered ass is on display for whichever man is behind you while your arms are pulled in front of you.

_Smack!_ A large hand comes down on your ass. You jerk and involuntarily spread your legs. The man behind you chuckles, a velvety dark sound. You can't tell who it is.

The bed in front of you dips. One of them climbs over the mattress and comes toward you. Bare skin brushes against your arm. The loose tail of a shirt flutters against your cheek.

"Turn your head." Commanding. Strong. Benedict. You lick your lips as you turn toward the sound of his voice. "Open your mouth like a good girl."

The smooth head of his cock rubs against your lips, and you flick your tongue out, licking up the precum there. Then you open your mouth wide as Benedict slowly slides the thickness of his cock in and out of your mouth.

Behind you, Tom brings his palm down on your ass once again. The sting rushes through your body, sending a flood of wetness between your legs. You can almost feel him smirk as he presses his palm against your pussy.

"Would you look at that, Benedict," Tom purrs. He rubs his hand against you before pushing your panties aside. Two fingers slide into your slick, tight cunt. "Fuck. She's soaked. It's going to feel so good to fuck this little pussy."

Benedict moans above you, his fingers thread into your hair and grip a handful. He moves his cock in and out of your mouth slowly, drawing out his pleasure. Your clit throbs between your legs as Tom continues to stretch you with his fingers.

Benedict leans forward, smacking his hand down on your ass. You jump, taking in more of his cock. A moan whispers out of you at he pumps slowly into your mouth, his hand massaging and squeezing your ass. Tom adds a third finger into your pussy and flicks his thumb against your clit.

A tremor runs through your body. You can hear Tom smirking. "Our little slut is going to cum."

"I want to hear this," Benedict groans, his breathing ragged. He's so close to his own orgasm. He pulls his cock from your mouth and lands another smack on your ass. "Get those legs open."

You spread your legs wider, pushing back on Tom's thrusting fingers, grinding your clit against his thumb. Your orgasm builds, waves of pleasure pulsing through your body. Your pussy clamps down on Tom's fingers.

"Mmm, that's it. Cum for us. Like a good slut." You arch your back, throwing back your head and moaning out your release. Benedict grips your hair and kisses you hard, swallowing your cries. He growls against your lips, his hand stroking over his cock still slick with your saliva.

Tom grins and steps back, admiring the dark spot on your panties from where you came. He swats your ass again before gripping your panties in his hand and yanking them hard. The room fills with the sound of ripping fabric as they shred beneath his fingers.

You hear him chuckle darkly. Benedict's shirt rustles, and you hear him groaning above you. "Heavenly, isn't it?" Tom asks. An image flashes through your mind: Benedict kneeling next to you, your panties pressed against his nose. Your pussy clenches at the thought.

"Mmm. I think I'd like to taste that." The bed sways. A moment later, you feel two long-fingered hands on the inside of your thighs. Benedict's behind you, kneeling on the carpet. You feel his breath on your pussy and instinctively open your legs wider.

"Look at that," Tom purrs. "I think she wants your mouth on her cunt, Ben."

Benedict's tongue strokes up your slit, his tongue pushing between your folds. He groans and uses his fingers to hold you open, probing, fucking you with his tongue. He sucks gently on your clit, flicking the tip of his tongue against it.

You feel hands on your back, sliding up to grab a fistful of your hair. Tom has walked around and climbed on the bed. His hand in your hair guides you mouth to his cock, and you open wide. His precum smears over your lips and across your tongue. You suck greedily, rolling your tongue around his thick cock. A moan vibrates through his chest as he pumps his hips slowly.

Your entire body is on fire. Benedict sucks and licks your clit while slowly pumping his finger in and out of your pussy. He curls his finger inside you, searching for your g-spot, desperate to make you cum harder than before. Scraping his teeth gently over your sensitive nub, he adds a second finger.

Tom pulls his cock out of your mouth. "Do you want to cum?" he asks, wrenching your head up roughly. "Do you want to cum on his tongue?"

You're panting so hard you can barely speak. You are so close to an amazing orgasm. You can feel it just there… but you need more. "No," you say through clenched teeth.

Benedict's hand comes down hard on your ass. "No, what?"

"No, I don't want to cum on his tongue, Sir. I want to cum on his cock." You're surprised at your own boldness. Tom is the only man who fucks you.

"Well, do you hear that?" You can hear the smirk in Tom's voice. Behind you, Benedict's mouth leaves your pussy and you sense him standing behind you. Tom presses his hand gently over your mouth.

Benedict thrusts his cock to the hilt inside you, groaning as he does. "Fuuuuck. Tight little cunt. So fucking good."

You scream against Tom's hand and Benedict pulls his cock all the way out and shoves back in again. His cock is thick and hard, stretching you as he rocks in and out of your body. He holds your hips steady as he thrusts his cock, swearing and moaning on every stroke. His feet kick your legs wider, and he pushes in deeper.

"Don't make a fucking sound," Tom growls in your ear before pulling his hand away from your mouth. You press your lips together and bury your face in the mattress as Benedict fucks you mercilessly.

You jump as something cold and slick pours over your ass. You feel Benedict's hands slide off your hips and up to spread your ass cheeks. Long fingers rub the liquid around your puckered hole and tease the entrance. You buck, afraid. Tom's hand smacks onto your bare ass, and you bite the blankets to keep from making any noise.

"Shh, darling," Tom says softly, sliding his fingers down to rub your pussy as Benedict slides in and out of you slowly. "I promise we'll make sure you enjoy it."

You pant against the bed, falling into the sound of Tom's voice and Benedict's soft grunts. You pull at the silk tie keeping you firmly trussed up. Tom crawls back onto the bed, his lips pressing soft kisses up your back as his finger gently pushes inside you. "Relax," he coaxes. He swipes his tongue across the small of your back, biting gently.

You try. You focus on the glorious feeling of Benedict's cock stretching your pussy. Ignoring everything else, you fall into the feel of his hips smacking against your thighs, his balls slapping your clit. You ache to cum, you're so close. A tremor runs down your legs. Benedict grunts and tilts his hips, hitting your g-spot. It's enough to send you over the edge. Your orgasm is so strong that your knees give out. You gush around his cock, coating your thighs.

"Shit!" Benedict swears, pulling his cock from your pussy and standing back to watching as your body clenches and shudders. You can hear him panting behind you. "You lucky bastard. You get to fuck her every day. That cunt is glorious."

He swipes his finger across your pussy. Then you hear him sucking the taste of you off his finger. Tom continues working his finger in and out of your ass. He pours more of the cold liquid over you, and you feel a second finger stretching and preparing you. It takes you a moment to realize the second finger is Benedict's.

Despite your orders, you moan into the bed. "Tsk. Tsk," Tom scolds. "I told you to be quiet. Ben, our slut isn't following the rules."

You can almost hear the look that passes between them. The fingers pull out of you, leaving you feeling suddenly empty and wanting. There's an instant of anticipation… and then two hands smack firmly across your ass.

_Once… twice… three times…_

You bite the blankets to keep from moaning, from begging them to take you and make you cum again. Hands slide under you and roll you onto your back. They crawl up beside you, their open shirts brush against your sensitive skin. Two sets of lips brush over the soft swells of your breasts, nip at your nipples beneath your lace bra. Two hands slide between your legs, pulling your thighs apart. The fingers of one hand slide into your cunt while the other rubs your clit in slow circles.

The lips move up over your shoulders and up your neck. Hot breath washes over your ears. "Do you want to cum?" Tom growls in one ear. In the other, Benedict pants, "Do you want to get fucked?"

Your brain has shut down. All you can do is nod. Their mouths move down to your lips, taking turns kissing you. They are so close that they are nearly kissing each other as well. The thought makes your pussy clench and ache.

You feel Benedict stretch out beside you. Tom slides his arms under you and rolls you onto Benedict's chest. Your legs straddle his hips, your chest pressed against his. He's still wearing his dress shirt, unbuttoned and open. The tie keeps you pressed close to him. His lips find yours as he guides his cock back to your pussy and thrusts up.

He moves slowly, his tongue in your mouth mimicking the action of his hips. Behind you, Tom presses the head of his cock against your ass. You tense reflexively. Tom slides his hands up your back soothingly. Benedict gives you long, slow strokes as Tom gently pushes his cock into your ass.

Your body convulses as he enters you. Tom is gentle, moving an inch at a time until he's up to the hilt inside your body. The sensations are overwhelming. You feel so full and completely wanton.

As one, they start to move, filling you. Two thick cocks pressing into your body. You're held tight between two glorious men who are doing their best to make you come undone. Tom leans over your back, his lips against your ear.

"You're ours now, do you understand? Ben can come fuck you whenever he wants. So can I."

You're panting against Benedict's lips as they fuck you faster. Their grunts and moans are the only sounds you can hear. Your body is overwhelmed with too much pleasure. An ache starts deep in your pussy as the orgasm comes over you. You bury your face against Benedict's neck as you scream your release.

Your body clenches and spasms around their cocks as you continue to cum. Tom and Benedict thrust into you with abandon, their movements getting wild and uneven. They race each other to completion.

Tom gives in first, pumping his hips in two short thrusts, spilling deep inside you. He pulls out of you and falls onto the bed panting. Benedict grabs your hips tight and yanks your hips down as he cums, filling your womb.

He rolls onto his side, taking you with him. Benedict reaches above his head and unties your hands. Behind you, Tom kisses your shoulder and pulls off your blindfold. You blink and find yourself staring into Benedict's eyes. He smiles at you.

"Mine," he rumbles.

Tom reaches between you and Benedict, his hand cupping your breast as he pulls you back against his chest. He's still wearing an open dress shirt as well.

"You're our good little slut. And we love you."


End file.
